


[Podfic] A Bad Combination In The Dark

by Shmaylor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Desk Sex, God Complex, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, this post contains art of a hand covered in blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: When a nerve wracked Will Graham accidentally cuts his hand on Dr. Lecter's letter opener, things quickly get out of control.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] A Bad Combination In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bad Combination In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825769) by [perpetuallycaffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated). 



> Set in the middle of season 1

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/A%20Bad%20Combination%20In%20The%20Dark.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [A Bad Combination In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825769)

**Author:** [perpetuallycaffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Man or a Monster - Sam Tinnesz feat. Zayde Wølf

**Length:** 14 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/A%20Bad%20Combination%20In%20The%20Dark.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/A%20Bad%20Combination%20In%20The%20Dark%20.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
